


zipped lips

by thir13enth



Series: jerza love fest 2016 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (if you squint), F/M, Jerza Love Fest, Miraxus, ft. mirajane, just cheeky humor, no actual smut ;), who is being sly and sneaky as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: It's not at all a secret that Erza is getting some.And it's absolutely no question of who she's getting that from.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/gifts).



> **prompt:** secret (from [Jerza Love Fest 2016](jerza-lovefest.tumblr.com))  
>  **notes:** pffff. excuse this piece; i wrote it in lieu of smut.
> 
>  **for:** wordslinger, because writing fanfic is a much better use of our time

It’s not at all a secret that Erza is getting some.

And it’s absolutely no question of who she’s getting that from.

This morning is like every other:

The sun is slowly rising above the tree-top horizon, turning the pale purple clouds of the night to a bright white and spilling sharp yellow rays through the tall windows of the Fairy Tail guild house. The early birds are starting to simmer down their song, getting ready for a day’s worth of seeking the various nuts and seeds of their diet and twigs and twine to fix up the patches of their nests. The raindrops left from the before-sunrise shower glisten like jewels on blades of grass outside, and the small mammalian critters of dawn scurry back into their caves to avoid any more heat from the incoming sunlight.

Inside, not a sound could be heard except for the quiet clanking of breakfast dishes being washed from inside the kitchen. At this hour, the guild members that are awake appreciate the silence before the more noisy and rambunctious half of Fairy Tail arrives at the guild house. Only soft chatter, a turn of a book page, and the occasional slurp of tea disturb the peace — and Erza’s cheerful humming.

Mirajane raises her eyebrow, watching the scarlet-haired warrior dunk a bag of black tea up and down in her mug of boiling water. The requip mage has a cute smile on her face, with a pair of dreamy eyes, and a pink glow of her cheeks to match.

Mirajane knows that look — because Mirajane usually wears that expression in the morning.

Unfortunately for her, however, Laxus is still half-asleep from a late night mission out with the Thunder God Tribe.

Mirajane slinks over to the table where Erza is sitting. Erza is still in the brightest of moods, and the frenemy attitude she often offers Mirajane is completely absent.

“Good morning, Mira,” she greets, with a warm smile.

“Why Erza, you seem pleasantly happy,” Mirajane observes, with pursed lips.

“That I am,” Erza confirms, blowing the steam off her tea before raising the hot drink to her lips.

“Perhaps something _special_ happened this morning?” Mirajane presses. “Perhaps someone special _came_?”

Erza spits her tea back into her mug.

Mirajane most definitely intends the double entendre.

“W-What? Absolutely not! No!” Erza half-stutters, half-scoffs. Her eyebrows furrow and her cheeks flush. “The weather is simply so upbeat today. I couldn’t possibly wake up on the wrong side of the bed today.”

Lucy, who’s peering over the top of her book to listen in on the conversation from her corner of the room, covers her mouth in a silent giggle and looks over at Cana.

Cana wiggles her eyebrows and points at Erza discreetly, mouthing gossip in Natsu’s direction.

Natsu turns his head to get in on the news, grinning wickedly before elbowing Gray in the ribs.

Gray snickers softly, raising a hand to silently high-five Natsu.

And Mirajane simply smiles. “I see,” she says.

It’s not at all a secret that Erza is getting some every night.

But the fact that everyone else in guild already knows, however, may be Fairy Tail’s best kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> teehee


End file.
